


Grapholagnia

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беделия и Ганнибал наводят порядок в библиотеке в своем новом доме.<br/>События развиваются после конца 2 сезона. Намеки на БДСМ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grapholagnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084055) by [MamaMystique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique). 



Его возбудили не картинки и не скрытый за ними подтекст, а сам вид Беделии, созерцающей их.

Они как раз разбирали довольно бессистемную библиотеку, доставшуюся им вместе с домом, где они теперь жили, когда Ганнибал нашел несколько богато иллюстрированных книг, явно принадлежавших к частной коллекции. Однако содержание их было столь неприлично, что он счел за благо побыстрее избавиться от них, не столько ради себя, сколько ради спокойствия своей спутницы.

Они все еще изучали тонкие грани своих весьма запутанных и сложно определимых отношений, и Ганнибал боялся стеснить её ещё больше. Он и Беделия с такой легкостью смогли притвориться мужем и женой, что он не осмеливался требовать от неё большего. Она была прекрасна, элегантна, умна и по-прежнему немного пугала его тем, как легко она смогла понять его, почти ослабить и лишить контроля. Если только... Нет, слишком рано.  
Он кинул книгу в кучу к другим, которые собирался уничтожить.

Однако Беделия обладала исключительно прекрасной способностью приятно удивлять его.  
Когда Ганнибал вернулся с обеда, он увидел, что Беделия сидит за столом, склонившись над открытой книгой. Взгляд её голубых как лёд глаз был прикован к одному изображению, а пальцы нежно скользили по его контурам. И когда она тихо усмехнулась, слегка прикусив губу, он понял. Ганнибал почти мог почувствовать запах, исходящий от неё. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как она крепко сжимает бедра, ерзая на стуле.  
Беделия поймала его взгляд, но и тени эмоций не отразилось не её лице. Она просто оставила открытую книгу на столе и, насмешливо глядя в ошеломленное лицо Ганнибала, прошла мимо, неспешно покидая библиотеку.

Ганнибал бы никогда в этом не признался, но его руки почти задрожали, когда он понял, что именно так возбудило Беделию, и доселе сдерживаемая, почти безумная сила, прошла сквозь его тело, почти заставив мужчину зарычать.

В ту первую ночь, когда она пришла к нему, они лишь говорили, но этого было достаточно чтобы осознать свои желания и сделать маленький, осторожный шаг навстречу друг другу.

— В течение всей сессии вы будете обращаться ко мне «Госпожа». Понятно?

— Да, — на секунду он замешкался, — Госпожа.

Беделия улыбнулась недоброй жестокой улыбкой, явно показывающей её намерения. Она хотела сломить его, укротить его, приручить. И Ганнибала не могла не возбуждать мысль о том, что у неё это может получиться.

— Хорошо. Теперь, я думаю, мы можем начать.


End file.
